Insanity
by seddieisthecure
Summary: "She drives me insane. Maybe that's why I'm falling for her." What could happen between Sam and Freddie in iStart A Fan War? One-Shot. :


Ciao readers! So I saw that iStart A Fan War promo. This is just a one-shot about what could happen between Sam and Freddie in this episode. It's in Freddie's point of view, as always. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Plot: She drives me insane. Maybe that's why I'm falling for her. Sam/Freddie

**Insanity**

* * *

Freddie's POV

"_Well, lean."_

"_Did you guys, you know, like it?"_

"_You know, when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really means she just has a crush on them."_

It's all there. The evidence. It was _always _there. Never in a million years would I think my feelings towards Sam Puckett would ever change. Yet they did. Big time.

Carly, Sam, and I were at Webicon for a few days. Before we came, we told all of our fans that we'd be there, and it seemed like _all _of them showed up. The majority of the fans were decked out in purple hats, face paint, pants, shirts, and shoes. What could it mean?

Ms. Halvorsen, the one in charge of Webicon, escorted us to our special tables where we were going to be answering fans questions.

That's where it began.

At first, the questions were completely normal.

"_Where's Gibby?"_

"_Why is Spencer so weird?"_

"_What's your favorite band?"_

But then, I was hit with this question.

"_Do you like Sam?"_

I quickly replied, "I mean, yeah she causes me physical and emotional pain, but she's one of my best friends." I avoided the awkwardness by picking on the next fan right away. She, like the last fan, was decked out in purple.

"She doesn't mean it like _that. _Do you like Sam as a girlfriend? I mean, come on. You guys flirt up a storm every single webshow." I was about to answer when Sam quickly responded with a repulsed look on her face.

"Are you chizzing me? Do you _honestly _think we flirt? That's insane. It's called _arguing, _not flirting. I hate that stupid nub." Ouch.

And after Sam's answer is when the war began.

"_Dude, seriously, listen to Sam. Freddie and Carly obviously have something going on."_

"_That's crazy. Carly doesn't like Freddie that way. Freddie doesn't like her in that way either."_

"_Now you're making me mad."_

"_Can you honestly not see it? Sam and Freddie constantly bickering is just a cover-up for their TRUE feelings towards each other. Their feelings are inevitable. They have a love/hate relationship. Classic. Just wait, they'll get together."_

Wha-? Is that what it was? A cover-up?

The fighting kept going on and on between the fans, so Carly, Sam, and I managed to sneak away into some sort of lounge where all the webstars go to relax. It was completely empty, since all of the webstars were currently answering questions. It was peaceful, except for the quiet clicking noises from Carly's phone. She was texting Adam, her new boyfriend. In all honestly, I wasn't jealous at all. Truth is, I've been over Carly for a while. I haven't said anything though, but I'm pretty sure Carly gets it.

All these thoughts were running through my head simultaneously. The flirting. The chemistry. The feelings. It's all there isn't it? I didn't even notice Sam and Carly leave the room. I sat there all alone.

Thinking.

For hours.

Until…I realized.

I love Sam.

…

And that's where I am now.

I was interrupted 2 hours later with Sam screaming in my face.

"FREDWAD! Answer me when I'm talking to you!" I was snapped out of my thoughts right then.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sam. Where'd Carly go?"

"She's with Adam. But the better question is, why didn't you come with us to Inside Out Burger? We tried to get your attention but you just sat there…in the same position you're in now."

"Ummm, I was just…thinking about things."

"What could possibly have you thinking for two hours straight?" Should I just say it? Tell Sam I love her? It sounds like a death wish to me. Aw, screw it. I'm saying it.

"Sam, you know those fans made a really good point."

"What fans? You mean the ones that are _still _fighting right outside the door?"

"Yeah, those ones. I mean, what if our constant bickering IS just a cover-up for our feelings?"

"You're such a sap. They don't know anything about us."

"But they do! You can't tell me you've never thought of what it'd be like if we were together."

"Okay, yeah. I've thought about it. It's insane. That's why it would never happen."

"You don't know that, Sam!" Silence. Oh God. What's she thinking now? I walked towards her until my face was 3 inches away from hers.

"Sam, come on. Think about it. Us dating wouldn't be that weird. In fact, I think it would be kind of perfect." And that's when I leaned in and kissed her. She must have agreed with me because she immediately kissed back and snaked her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer until there was no space between us.

This is incredible.

Just then, Carly and Adam walked right through the door. Sam and I didn't even notice since we were practically in our own little world.

Carly and Adam just stood there. Staring at us. Carly finally managed to speak up though. But it wasn't a "AHHH, what are you doing?" or a, "This can't be possible." In fact, this is what she said:

"Adam, you owe me 40 bucks."

We broke apart and quickly stepped away from each other.

"Umm…hey, Carly. This isn't what-" Sam was cut off by Adam, who had a disappointed look on his face.  
"Really guys? You couldn't wait ONE more month? I thought I for sure was going to win this bet. Here you go, Carls." Adam said as he handed Carly 40 dollars.

"Wait, you bet on us?" I asked them.

"Well, duh. I bet you guys were going to get together sometime this week and Adam bet that you guys would get together next month. I win." Carly said with a content smile.

"Wait, together? Are…we together?" Sam asked me. I know I wanted to be, but did she?

"Well, I sure hope so. I mean, I really like you Sam."

"But…what about Carly? I thought you loved Carly."

"Honestly, no. I don't. I got over her a long time ago."

"Well, I like you too…nub." I just smiled at her, and, in a complete un-like Sam way, she shyly smiled back.

"Awwwww….you guys are so cute." Carly said like she'd just seen the ending of some romantic comedy. She then realized she ruined the moment, so she and Adam left the room. Leaving us alone once again…

I didn't even hesitate. I stepped towards her and wrapped my arms around her petite waste while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I made sure there was no space between us. We leaned towards each other again, but I stopped her.

"So does my blonde headed demon want to go on a date Friday night?"

"Depends…you buying?"

"When don't I?" She just smiled, and I smiled back. That's when attacked her in a passionate kiss, completely different from any other kiss I've ever had.

I fell for Sam. And it was all because our fans. That's insane.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think by reviewing. :)**


End file.
